This invention is directed to a portable canvas carrier which can be used to carry a plurality of artists' canvases, of differing sizes, and then attached to the head of a tripod to form an easel apparatus, with the tripod pivotally carrying the canvas carrier.
There are many versions of artists' easels on the market which provide the artist with usage which has been restricted by the lack of adequate adjustability and versatility. The artist must select the canvas to conform to easel adjustability. Easels of limited adjustability allow use of only a few sizes of canvases and another easel must be selected to use a canvas of other size. The artist is also restricted to the few vertical angular positions that the easel will allow. In order to paint with water colors, which can tend to drip and run downwardly, the artist must use a near horizontal surface, which is a position the easel cannot reach. If the artist wishes to carry his work after completion, he must use a portfolio or other auxiliary means. If the artist wishes to work away from the studio and move from site to site, he must use easels which are awkward to transport and of limited versatility. Thus, there is need for a portable artists' canvas carrier and easel which is versatile as to height and angular position as well as the size of canvas it will accommodate so that it can be used to hold the canvas during painting and to transport both the artwork and the other canvases.